A typical isolated power supply can include one or more primary-side switches, at least one transformer, and one or more secondary-side rectifiers. The transformer can be used to provide a relatively large voltage conversion ratio, and more reliable short circuit protection for an input source, as well as to realize isolation between the primary and secondary sides for satisfy purposes. The rectifier can be used to rectify an AC voltage or current of the transformer's secondary-side winding to generate a DC voltage or current for an output load.